Someone like you
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Nuevamente te pido que nunca me olvides porque yo no lo haré.


**Original: 14 agosto 2013**

**Republicado: 14 abril 2019**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5©. Yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias sin fines de lucro, así mismo el tema le pertenece a Adele.

**Someone like you**

Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Aún no puedo hacerme a la idea de que ya no eres mío. Me duele recordar todos los momentos tan hermosos que vivimos juntos y que por mi culpa todo eso terminó.

No hay vuelta atrás, tú has cambiado y yo también. Ya no somos los jovencitos inmaduros que solían jugar soccer en el jardín de tu casa. Has madurado, de eso no tengo duda, conociste a esa chica – Reina Yagami – y terminaste casándote con ella. Supongo que fue por amor, te conozco y sé muy bien que no pudiste haberlo hecho por otra cosa.

También sé que con ella eres muy feliz, más de lo que eras conmigo. Supongo que ella ha cumplido tu mayor sueño, uno que yo jamás hubiese podido cumplir.

En este momento estás frente a mí. Te has quedado paralizado con el simple hecho de verme. Llevas en tus manos un ramo de rosas rojas, como los que solías regalarme cuando éramos novios. Pero eso fue hace años. Ahora eres un hombre hecho y derecho, presidente de la compañía de tu padre. No tienes ni un ápice que recuerde lo tímido que solías ser con quienes no te conocían bien, cuando tenías 14 años.

Ni te inmutas en saludarme, te das la media vuelta y te alejas rápidamente entre la multitud. No me das tiempo de preguntarte siquiera como estás, de por lo menos saludarte. Camino, aguantándome las ganas de llorar, de repente leo en primera plana de un periódico que precisamente hoy darás un anuncio muy importante a tus familiares y amigos. Saco mi celular y anoto la dirección. Detesto ir sin invitación pero esta vez es necesario. Necesito verte, hablar contigo.

Pensé que no me dejarían pasar a la recepción que organizaste en un lujoso salón de fiestas aquí en Tokio, pero apenas dije mi nombre me dejaron pasar. Camino entre los invitados, esperando verte y cuando menos lo espero te encuentro. Estás junto a nuestros viejos amigos – Kazemaru, Endo, Goenji, Fubuki, incluso están Kido y Fudou – y claro junto a ti está tu esposa. Ahora veo que es aquello tan importante que querías anunciar, Yagami está embarazada, espera el hijo que yo nunca iba a poder darte. Volteas y me ves, me acerco y te saludo como si nada. Lo mismo hago con el resto e incluso saludo a tu ahora esposa y los felicito por el nacimiento de su futuro hijo. Espero que te des cuenta que aún te amo y que si algún día terminas esta relación, yo estaré esperándote.

—Felicidades, me alegro por ustedes —te repito cuando finalmente nos alejamos del resto.

—Midorikawa —susurras y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. Yo... en verdad, lo siento.

—No tienes nada que sentir —te respondo sonriendo amargamente—. Era lo mejor para los dos, conmigo no serías tan feliz como lo eres ahora.

—Ryuuji, yo jamás dejé de quererte. Pero sé que algún día encontrarás alguien que te dé todo el amor que te mereces.

—No digas más, Hiroto. ¿Podría pedirte un favor? —te pregunto, aguantándome mis ganas de llorar al igual que tú.

—Sí, lo que tú quieras —contestas con una sonrisa forzada.

—Nunca me olvides, te lo pido por favor —te digo y esta vez no resisto más. Empiezo a llorar y me alejo de ti. No soporto estar más cerca de ti, no quiero seguir viendo que ya no me perteneces, que tu corazón ahora es de alguien más.

Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que el amor no siempre es duradero y que a veces suele lastimarnos.

Pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos. Todo gracias a la selección de fútbol, desde el primer momento en que nos vimos quedamos prendados el uno del otro. Pero todo en esta vida tiene un final y el nuestro ocurrió hace casi cuatro años junto con nuestra relación laboral.

Ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí, tienes que seguir adelante, superar todo lo nuestro por el bien de tu esposa y su hijo. No debes de comparar tu presente con tu pasado, eres más feliz de que lo eras antes. Tampoco debes sentir remordimiento alguno por las decisiones que tomaste, lo nuestro es sólo un recuerdo de cuando yo era feliz, estando junto a ti. Me siento contento por ti; por ver que todos tus sueños se han hecho realidad, pero no puedo evitar sentirme destrozado al ver que eres feliz al lado de alguien que no soy yo.

Pero no importa, ya que como tú has dicho, encontraré a alguien que me haga feliz. Alguien con quien también todos mis sueños se cumplan, alguien que me acepte con mis defectos y virtudes, alguien que sea como tú fuiste conmigo.

Nuevamente te pido que nunca me olvides porque yo no lo haré.


End file.
